


Cloud from the other world

by Kingrii07



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Female Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Former5thDivisionCaptain!Skull, Gen, Multi, Skull is Shiba Hatsu, Skull is your typical Shiba, Skull trained Hirako and Urahara, Skull was a Royal Guard, kindhearted Skull, sweet skull
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingrii07/pseuds/Kingrii07
Summary: Skull, originally known as Shiba Hatsu, is finally freed from the Arcobaleno curse and currently mending up the time she had lost because of this mission. Gone for years without any knowledge of what is happening in Soul Society, Skull was visited by one of her former students, Urahara Kisuke, and asking for help to stop a madman.





	1. Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own bleach and KHR.  
> UNBETA'D

When Reborn first saw Skull, he knew that the cloud will be the first to fall because of his civilian status, but he was so wrong. He didn’t expect that the loud and childish cloud will last until the breaking of the curse.  
  
Skull never showed any special skills other than his powerful flames and immortal body. And it is still a question to Reborn and the others why Checker face chose Skull to be the cloud Arcobaleno.  
  
That question is answered during their sixth week living together in their old Arcobaleno Mansion. (Verde created a serum that will help their bodies return to its original form in a short time)  
  
During their sixth week in the Arcobaleno Mansion, they were visited by a weird blonde man with a cane and wearing hat and clogs. It was Colonello, in his 20 year old body, who answered the door and gawked at the man who is smiling widely at him.

“Good day, I’m looking for Shiba Hatsu —oh I should say my name first. I’m Urahara Keisuke by the way.”  
  
Colonello gave the man a frown. “There’s no Shiba Hatsu or whoever that person living here. Goodbye and don’t come again” Colonello replies and is about to close the door when Urahara uses his cane to stop the door from closing.  
  
“It seems like you don’t know her real name... Well, she is going with the name Skull right now” Urahara said in a playful manner and Colonello could only stare incredulously at the weird man.

LINE

While waiting in the lounging room, Urahara Kisuke, former Captain of the 12th Division, gives a smile towards Hatsu’s co-workers and retained his gaze to the fedora wearing man and the said man lean forward. “What is your relation with lackey and Colonello said you referred Lackey as _her?_ ”

 _Lackey?_ Kisuke blinks as he snaps open his paper fan to hide his amusement. The last time Kisuke saw Shiba Hatsu, she was beating the crap out of him and Hirako before going back to the Soul Palace and to be called as Lackey by these humans is really amusing. So why this man in front of him would called her that?

‘I can’t wait to see their faces when Hatsu-san reveals her power.’ Kisuke thought amusedly.

“The last time we saw each other Hatsu-san is a grown up woman and she’s very beautiful. And as for my relationship, she’s my senior and also my instructor.” Kisuke replies with a cheerful tone.

“Woman? So you are telling us that Lackey has been a woman for more than thirty years and we’re not even aware of it?” Verde, the scientist introduced himself earlier, ask as he adjusts his glasses. A manner whenever he is caught off guard.

Kisuke laughs behind his paper fan. “Seriously, for more than thirty years? Don’t think she is deceiving you. Hatsu-san is just your typical _Shiba_. Childish, prankster, full of surprises, and stubborn as hell.” Kisuke lowers the fan and the cheerful aura around him turns into cold and heavy aura. It’s not like they are aware of what is _reiatsu_.

The former Arcobaleno immediately went on alert mode and reaches for their weapon and before the Arcobaleno could even move their weapons towards Urahara, Skull –Shiba Hatsu, in Skull’s body suddenly appears behind the couch where their guest is sitting and _his_ right arm is raised in the air and it is holding a folded paper. The next thing they saw is Skull smacks Urahara on the head, making a loud smacking sound and Urahara flies sideways to the wall and almost destroys it while the former Arcobaleno looks at their cloud shock and open mouths (Colonello, Lal, and Fon)

“Caught off guard, Ki-chan?” Skull said to Urahara with a huge playful grin on _his_ face while the said man is slowly getting up from the ground while rubbing his aching head. “Hatsu-san! That really hurt!” Urahara whined and Skull rolls her eyes. “I didn’t put any strength there and you’re telling me it hurt? You’re getting weaker, Ki-chan.”

Urahara comically pouts. “Are you serious, Hatsu-san? Did you still get stronger after many years?”

Hatsu snorts. “How would I know? My powers were sealed except for the one and the seal is slowly breaking. I haven’t tried using my powers. –Enough about me.” Hatsu eyes cautiously Urahara. “What I want to know is what you are doing here because as far as I can remember, I didn’t tell anyone about my mission here in the human world.”

Urahara takes a long deep breath as he removes his hat and there’s this dreadful look on his face. Hatsu prepares herself for the foreboding news.

“Would it be better if we move to a private place?” Hatsu asks.

Urahara shakes his head. “That’s not necessary, Hatsu-san. This also concerns them because these people with you were once the protectors of the balance of this world. They need to know what is happening and what will happen in the next few days.” Urahara seriously replied.

LINE

They found themselves inside the meeting room. In the middle of the room is the long rectangular table and seated at the head is Uni, being the former sky Arcobaleno while Urahara is at the other end. Skull, Fon, and Viper were seated on the left side of Uni while Reborn, Lal, Colonello, and Verde are on the opposite.

Before Urahara could start, Hatsu requests that she will give the other’s a brief explanation so that the others will follow what the meeting will be.

“Yes. That would be better, Hatsu-san. Then I will fill you up with the activities after you left Gotei Thirteen.” Urahara followed.

Hatsu nods and starts the story. “Please, let me finish my part before you start questioning me. It would be faster that way. –I will begin with myself. My original name is Shiba Hatsu, former Clan head of Shiba Clan and former Shinigami Captain of the Fifth Division of Gotei Thirteen…” And Hatsu explains the existence of Soul Society, how it is existing, what its function is, and who works in there. She also tells them the dangers of the Hollows.

“—and other than the Spiritual powers, there is also one special power that only one soul in every generation can acquire it and that is the Dying Will Flames. I don’t know why only one soul can have this skill, but once this soul acquires it, this soul is immediately sent to the Royal realm and the King will explain the work that is intertwined in this power.

And that work is none other than turning into Arcobaleno.

The soul who acquired the flames will be sent to the human world in secret to fill up the always missing spot the Arcobaleno candidate. The soul in mission is not allowed to tell anybody except the Soul King and his or her Spiritual Powers must be sealed to avoid endangering the humans around the soul.

Actually, anyone who unlocks their dying will flames are capable of seeing, sensing and touching any spiritual things. It depends on how strong your flames.

One hundred and fifteen years ago, I became a Royal Guard and become part of the Zero Division, leaving my students and passing the torch of Captaincy to my lieutenant Shinji-chan. I stepped down as the Clan head and because I don’t have an heir and husband, I gave the position of Clan head to one of my favorite nephews, Kaien who is already the Lieutenant of the thirteenth division.

While I’m in the Royal realm for Sixty years, I didn’t have any news about Seireitei. During my sixty-sixth year in the Royal Realm, I unlocked my flames and I was immediately sent here in the Human world. I’m using a faux body with seals that restricts me from using my Spiritual powers, this stupid body is leaking my _reiatsu_ which already affected everyone around me that’s why I made a decision to move away. I used a kido spell on anyone who are affected because I’m pretty sure anyone will freak out if they suddenly can see ghosts and Hollows…And Shinigami.

Thirty-six years later, the unbreakable curse of Arcobaleno has been broken all thanks to Tsuna-chan and Talbot’s invention and that was just weeks ago. I just returned from the soul palace after reporting and the king announced the success of my mission and gives me the freedom. Of course he asked me to if I will return as a Royal guard and I refused, but the king didn’t remove the ouken in my bones as a reminder that I need to return to the Royal palace when in need. So… any questions?”

Verde raises his hand, gaining everyone’s attention. “Do you think we will believe you just like that? All we know are Heaven, Earth, and Hell. And here you are spouting nonsense.”

Hatsu sighs “Of course you will be the first one to reject what I just said.” She mumbles and then she motioned for Urahara to give her a compact soul.

The blonde scientist throws one to Hatsu and Hatsu catches it with ease.

“This is a compact soul. Once I eat this, you will see my original form and my body will contain a false soul. And once I leave this body, I will release the kido spell I put on you lot so that you will now be able to see anything spiritual related.” Hatsu explains while showing the small thing between her fingers before slowing it.

To the former Arcobaleno’s shock, Hatsu’s body drops on the ground and didn’t see Hatsu’s original form in front of the fallen body that now contains a silent and calm soul.

“Release” Hatsu mumbles.

“Yo~ meet my original form” Hatsu said.

Reborn and the others looks at her in shock because in front of them is a full gown woman with tan skin, beautiful aqua green eyes, and color black hair in octopus style to spiky ends. As a man and well-known gentleman in every woman’s eye, Reborn felt like he’s been slapped and stabbed multiple times because all these years, he has been hitting and hurting a woman.

“Cazzo!” Reborn curses out of frustration.

“Whoa~! So, it was you who is always appearing lately in my dreams!” Yuni exclaims.

Hatsu tells the soul in her body to sit on one of the vacant chairs while Hatsu on the other hand sits back to her chair and let the others gawk at her.

Colonello hid his face behind the palms of his hands. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Colonello mumbles.

Hatsu also hears Viper mumble something about high paying information and Hatsu could only chuckle at her co-workers antics.

“Well… It seems like it will take time before they get used to my original form –Ki-chan, it’s your turn.” Hatsu said and they can her the small amusement in her tone.

Urahara gives Hatsu guilty look before lowering his head. “First of all, I’m sorry for not listening to your warning, Hatsu-san.” When Urahara said this, Hatsu feels all the warning bells inside her head rings and gives Urahara a frown.

“Hogyoku… no. You called it before as ‘the blasted soon to be evil stone’ when you saw it in my lab.” Urahara begins which immediately earns a startled sound from Hatsu. Urahara kept looking down, but the others saw the horror on Hatsu’s face.

Hatsu slams her hand on the wooden table. Good thing the table is a first class wood or else it would’ve been destroyed. “You continued that experiment of yours!? What the fuck were you thinking Urahara Kisuke!? I told you that the blasted stone is reeking of evil vibes and I clearly said to you to destroy that thing! Raise your head you freaking damn brat!” Hatsu angrily exclaims.

Urahara raises his head and looks at Hatsu straight in the eyes.

“Its name now is Hogyoku, Hatsu-san. For the past years, I’ve been looking for a way to destroy it, but to no avail the stone is still existing and the only thing I could do is seal it, but I made a small mistake and now the Hogyoku is in the hands of the enemy.” Hatsu raises a brow at Urahara’s words.

“Wait.” Hatsu says. “You were saying you are trying to destroy that blasted stone _alone_? Why didn’t you ask for the other captains or other Shinigami? Hell, Gen-san can help you destroy it.” She continue.

Verde clears his throat. “Please excuse my interruption, but I just want to ask if our dear guest over there is a scientist? And what is this Hogyoku you are talking about?”

Hatsu replies. “Yes. Ki-chan is a scientist and this brat is a genius. You two will get along very well. And as for the hogyoku…” Hatsu pauses and looks at Urahara to continue the explanation.

“The Hogyoku has the power to dissolve the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollow, allowing one race to attain the powers of the other. However, its true power lies in its ability to sense the hearts of those around it and materialized their deepest desire.* And Roughly One hundred and one years ago, fourteen years after Hatsu-san left for the Royal Realm, the manipulator puts his plans into actions.” Urahara answers Verde.

Lal snorts. “Why would you create something indestructible like that?”

Urahara takes a deep breath before answering. “Curiosity and answers. –I could ask anyone to help me, but unexpected things happened. Eleven Gotei thirteen officials were forced to run to the living world because of the actions of one traitor. Aizen Souske, Hirako Shinji’s lieutenant, turned eight high ranking officials of Gotei thirteen into Vizard, a Shinigami who have obtained Hollow powers and the antithesis to the Arrancar, hollows who obtained Shinigami powers.”

Hatsu could only look at Urahara in horror.

She remembers that brat clearly, in fact she stated before that he doesn’t like Aizen when they first met in her division.

_Flashback_

_Shiba Hatsu, Captain of fifth division, studies the new members of the fifth division in front of her and one person catches her attention. Unknown to the new graduates of academy, Hatsu released the third form of her Shikai which is called ‘The one who judges’._

_The third form of her Shikai, Emma-O, nullifies any types of illusions, altercations, lies around her and allows her to feel any emotion around her. And currently she can feel the nervousness, excitement, fear, and curiosity. This curiosity is coming from a new member with large glasses and long and slightly curly hair._

_Lieutenant Hirako Shinji fidgeted on his place which is just behind his captain. After being under Shiba Hatsu for decades, he knew that his captain’s shikai picked up something that is enough to get Shiba-Taichou’s attention._

_Hirako watch her walk towards their new member who has large eyeglasses and stop in front of the new kid. “You… What’s your name?” She asks._

_The new kid smiles at her and Emma-O screeched inside her head._

_FAKE_

_FAKE_

_FAKE_

_Hatsu kept her calm and waits for his answer._

_“Nice to meet you Shiba-Taichou, I’m Aizen Souske.” Aizen answers with such charming smile._

_Hatsu only hummed and looks at him in a calculating look. “You’re curious child… You know Sou-chan, kind and charming kids are to be feared.” Hatsu said in a low voice, but Hatsu is sure that Aizen’s smile falters a bit and his body went rigid. ‘Because they sometimes becomes the most evil and manipulative person’ these words were left unsaid, but Hatsu is sure that Aizen gets her point._

_After that, Hatsu changes her serious and stern expression to her usual cheerful one. “You lot are nervous, scared, and excited. And that is alright. Now that you are here in my division, I expect every one of you will do your designated tasks and chores. I want you to respect each and every one and fighting is not allowed in the barracks. I only have one warning and I also said this to your seniors when they first saw me. You can’t fool me. –That’s all and my lieutenant Shin-chan will tour you around the barracks. Thank you and see you later.”_

**_Later that day_ **

**_Location: 12 th Division Barracks._ **

_“I don’t like the vibes I’m getting with that child called Aizen Souske.” Hatsu mumbled while laying on one of the couches in the room. Kirio Hikifune, twelfth division captain, let out a chuckle because of her friend’s antics._

_“Just to remind you Hatsu, you’re good with jinxing people and items. And you dislike anyone who gives you some bad vibes.”_

_Hatsu sits up.“What!” She looks at Kirio scandalized. “So you’re telling me I’m cursed!? Hell no. Emma-O is just right with her judging.”_

_The fifth division captain stands up and stretches her arms above. “Thanks for your time. I’ll be going to the second division. Need to check on my favorite kids.” She said before going out of the room._

_End of Flashback_

“Do you have the list of the Eleven Shinigami and those who were experimented on by Aizen?” Hatsu asks and the others notices the lack of endearment to the enemy’s name.

Urahara nods his head. “I brought one of my things.” He said and a holographic screen appears in the middle of table, hovering above it. Urahara pushes a button on the remote and set of pictures with names and positions appears.

Hatsu’s eyes widen in horrify at the set of pictures before looking at Urahara. “Yes, Hatsu-san. The people on the screen are the Shinigami who were turned into Vizard. Captains Hirako Shinji, Rojuro Otoribashi, Kensei Muguruma, and Love Aikawa. Lieutenants Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, and Mashiro Kuna. Lastly, the Lieutenant of the kido corps Hachigen Ushoda.” Urahara pushes the next button and the set of pictures changes and the arcobaleno saw one familiar face.

The screen shows three pictures. Two man and one woman. “Captains: Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi, and Captain of the Kido Corps Tessai Tsukabishi. –Let’s do the sequential events. One hundred and fifteen years ago, Fifth Division Shiba Hatsu was promoted to the Royal Guard and passes the captaincy to her lieutenant Hirako Shinji. Five years later, Twelfth division Captain Kirio Hikifune was also promoted to the Royal Guard and I became the new Captain of the Twelfth Division and founded Shinigami Research and Development Institute.

Another years passed. Nine years to be exact, large group of souls went missing and Kensei and Mashiro went to investigate only to be attacked by hollows, along with them is my former lieutenant Hiyori who I asked to retrieve samples from the crime scene. Soutaichou sent a group to rescue them.

Tosen, one of the rescue team betrays them, then Aizen and Gin arrives and begins the Hollowfication. Tessai and I arrived at the scene, but the three traitors managed to escape. I tried to reverse the Hollowfication the same night, but fails and when morning came Tessai and I were arrested.

Aizen framed us, but before they could imprison us, the captain of the second division, Yoruichi infiltrated the trial court and along with the hollowfied Shinigami, we went to the living world to hide using a faux body I made.

And that’s the reason why I cannot ask the other captains and Shinigami to destroy Hogyoku.”

Unable to speak because of the dark news, Hatsu could only stare at the image of the traitors in front of them.

“And how did this Aizen have the hogyoku from you?” Viper asks.

“Actually, he also created his own. Not knowing we both are creating this small dangerous thing. Unlike me, Aizen is using his own hogyoku to gather souls from Rukongai, but he stated to us which not long ago that his own hogyoku is still incomplete and stole mine. “ Kisuke answers and remains his seriousness in him. Not allowing his feelings to cloud his mind.  He also explained what he did to Rukia’s faux body and introduces Kurosaki Ichigo.

“Kaien?” Hatsu exclaims in shock when Urahara shows Ichigo’s photo.

Urahara stops talking and snaps his fan open to hide the smile appearing on his lips. “He does look like your nephew, but this one is Kurosaki Ichigo.”

Hatsu eyed Urahara warily. “Oi, I know you. What are you hiding? Be thankful that the seal is not gone yet or else you’ll found yourself at the end of Emma-O”

“No matter how I find this amusing, I will only tell you what happened to your clan privately. All I can tell you right now is this orange-head here is your grandson.”

Reborn and the other Arcobaleno were taken aback by the news.

LINE

After Urahara tells them the events and fights with Ichigo’s group and Aizen’s plans with the Ouken, Hatsu find herself clenching her hands in fury.

_‘How dare he!?’_

_‘How dare this bastard use his grandson like a puppet in a children show!?’_

“So, what do you want me to do? I know you. You want something from me after travelling from Japan to Italy. Tell me before I barge in Hueco mundo and save my grandson and his friends.” Hatsu is seething and this is the first time the former Arcobaleno has seen _Skull_ angry.

“You said it, Hatsu-san. There’s still a seal on your body that stops you from using your shikai and bankai and in your current state it’s either you die or be a prisoner.” Urahara wanrs.

“I may not be able to access my shikai and Bankai right now, but I still have my dimensional doors.”

Urahara could only sigh in exasperation at her stubbornness. “Listen to me Hatsu-san. I know you’re strong. Hell you’re one of the first captains of Gotei thirteen, but what I want to ask you right now is we need additional forces to defeat Aizen and his army.” Urahara looks straight to her eyes.

“The battle will happen in Karakura Town, but the current Captain of the twelfth division created a fake Karakura town. Before Aizen and his amry reaches the real Karakura town, the real karakura town will exchange palaces with the fake which is in Soul Society, so the Real Karakura town will be hidden in Soul society and Aizen and his army will enter the fake one. –And I believe Namimori is next to Karakura town, right Reborn-san?”

Reborn tips his fedora downwards. “You’re right. So, Namimori is in danger because the fight that will happen in fake Karakura town?”

“Yes, yes. You and the others were once the Arcobaleno, the strongest seven who also has the power to confront a high ranking Shinigami and powerful hollows. I know you don’t want your sacrifices be wasted because of just because of a ‘megalomaniac-bastard’ –that’s kurosaki-kuns words, not mine.”

Fon let out sigh. “So, you want us to prepare for an upcoming war?”

Urahara nods. “It’s up to you if you want to join the war in Karakura town or stay in Namimori, but what I’m pretty sure is Hatsu-san will definitely join the battle –Right hatsu-san?” He says with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Hatsu returns the look. “Damn right. Bastard messed the wrong set of people.”

**To be continued.**


	2. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatsu likes to hug people when she's happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> Ohhhh look at the comments and kudos! Thank you very much <3

In the end, the other former Arcobaleno agreed to join the battle, but only when they are needed. Yuni gives them a bit of information of what will happen in the war that convinced the others to agree. They decided that they will be stationed to the Real Karakura town.  After the meeting, Hatsu and Urahara distanced themselves from the others to talk privately about the Shiba Clan while the others asked Urahara some footages of their enemies so that that can formulate and anticipate what will happen in less than two days. 

Urahara slowly explained the downfall of the Shiba clan to Hatsu and the former clan head could only weep from the news. “Whose son is Ichigo?” Hatsu asks with depressing tone.

“Isshin.” Urahara answers and provides the complete and detailed information of what happened between Isshin and Masaki.

“If ever we stop Aizen, what are your plans?” Urahara calmly asks the former Royal guard while staring at the darkened sky. “I mean, you’ve been gone for decades and currently free from Shinigami work.”

He hears her hum, before answering. “Fix everything that can be fixed. I won’t take back my position as clan head, but an elder would do. Maybe I could still stay here in the human world. I can’t just disappear because believe me, these guys will tear the world just to find a missing element. They may look like they doesn’t care, but they really care and they’re pretty badass.” She says. “—by the way, Ki-chan. I believe in my friends’ abilities, but there’s this feeling in me that their current weapons is not enough.”

Urahara looks at his former bankai trainer. “You want me to create a special weapons for them?” Hatsu grins. “If you can. I could ask Verde to help and provide you any information about the flames –“ Hatsu stands up. “You talk to them. I just need to meet some people. If they ask where I went, just tell them I went to the police.”

Urahara watches Hatsu create a senkaimon with just a swipe of a hand and the said woman enter it. When the door closes, Urahara stands up and return inside to check on the others.

LINE

Inside the mansion while Skull and Urahara are having a private talk, the seven former arcobaleno were watching and studying the recorded videos Urahara has provided them.

Reborn fingered the gun in his holster while watching the video in front with keen eyes and excitement for what kind of chaos Skull’s acquaintances will provide him. Reborn wanted to laugh remembering Skull’s introduction during their first meeting. _‘I’m the great Skull-sama and I am Immortal”_. Skull cannot die as a human because he –she is already _dead_.

“These people are sword freaks” Colonello comments.

Verde adjusts his glasses after writing some notes. “Their swords provides a huge deal of power, especially in Shikai and Bankai form. –Speaking of these power, I wonder what Urahara and Skull’s zanpaktou’s power.”

“Also, these Arrancar are hard to beat. Do you think flames will make a huge damage?” Fon calmly asks.

“Your flames will make some damage, but not enough to kill with one hit… unless you have some special weapons built for containing flames and converting it to Reishi.”

All of them looks at the door of the room and there they saw Urahara leaning by the door frames while fanning himself with his paper fan. There’s this weird smile on his lips and Verde, who has the same line of thinking with the other scientist immediately caught on what the blonde man is indicating. “You want to create a weapon for us.” the second coming of Da Vinci states.

“Bingo!” Urahara playfully replied.

“It was Hatsu-san’s idea. She believes in your skills, but what she’s worried is how you will keep up with the enemy especially Aizen and his army of Arrancar. You can beat their unreleased form, but if they use their resurrection? That’s what she is worried. Arrancar’s resurrection are far stronger than their unreleased form. That’s why Hatsu-san told me to create special weapons for you, but I can only create these weapons if Verde-san can help me and provides all the information about these _flames_.” Urahara emphasized the last word.

Reborn quirks a brow. “We cannot just tell you any information about the dying will flames, I’m sure _lackey_ knows that.”

“Come to think of it, where is she?” Lal questions.

Urahara keeps on fanning himself with his paper fan as he answers her question. “She went to the police and left without any more explanation.”

His answer made Reborn smirk. “Well, if that’s the case, then we’ll wait until she returns.”

LINE

Bermuda jumps in shock from his chair when all of a sudden a traditional Japanese door appears in the middle of his office. He readied himself from attack when the door opens and a woman wearing black and white Japanese clothes comes out from the door.

“Bermuda-san, Hello~” The woman greets with a huge smile on her face.

Bermuda on the other hand looks at her in warry. “Who are you?”

“Oh! I forgot. It’s me Skull, this is my real form. I came here to talk about the upcoming war.”

Bermuda continues to look at her in shock. Skull doesn’t want to waste more time and explains their current situation.

“—I’m not asking you and your men to join the battle. I’m here to inform you about the upcoming battle. And because a whole town is in danger the former Arcobaleno decided that they will help us, the Shinigami, defeat Aizen Souske and his army. I gave one of my students an idea of creating a weapon that can convert dying will flames into spiritual power, but this student of mine is not aware of what is a dying will flame. I need your permission before we proceed on this project.” She says in determination.

Bermuda sighs deeply and continue being silent while thinking deeply. A few moments later, Bermuda came into conclusion. “Your kind are already dead and currently reigning the afterlife. I give you the permission to proceed the project with the reveal of the information of the dying will flames, but you must take responsibility.”

Hatsu beams at Bermuda’s answer. Hatsu being your typical Shiba, jumps from her seat and hugs Bermuda to her well-developed bosom. Bermuda’s face turns red and before he could voice his reaction, Hatsu let go of him after giving him a squeeze. “Thanks!” She cheerfully says before leaving his office by using her _magical_ door.

“How indecent!” Bermuda exclaims out of embarrassment.

LINE

227 meters away from Namimori, at the outskirts of Karakura town is the rented house of the Simon Family. It’s almost midnight and Enma and Tsuna (who is on winter break decided to stay overnight for playing too long with video games.) were still playing video games in Enma’s room when all of sudden, a huge golden Japanese door appears.

The two teens scrambles to their feet to get in position for an upcoming attack, but what they didn’t expect was the black haired beauty comes out from the mystery shoji door.

“Hi Enma-chan –Oh, Tsu-chan, you’re here as well!” Hatsu cheerfully greets.

The two teens fidgets with the mention of their names. “Uhm… Who are you?” Tsuna asks warily.

“It’s me, Skull!” Hatsu replies with the same cheerful tone.

Enma and Tsuna almost fainted. Almost. Who would’ve thought that the punk looking cloud arcobaleno is woman and a beauty to boot!

“I thought Vindice decided to visit us.” Enma says in relief.

Hatsu looks at her senkaimon or dimensional doors and looks back to Enma. “Hey! My senkaimon is far more beautiful than those portals!” She exclaims.

And then, Enma looks at her with a hint of confusion. Hatsu sighs and sits on the floor. She tells the two teens to sit.

When the two teens finally settled, Hatsu begins to talk. “I have a warning for you Enma and your family.” Hatsu begins with serious tone which bothered the two teens very much.

“In two days, I want you and your family to move for the meantime in Namimori.” She follows.

“Wait! What do you mean move? Is there something wrong?” Enma asks.

Hatsu nods her head. “I can’t really tell you the reason, but something very dangerous will be happening probably in the next two days. We are not really sure about the date that’s why I’m telling you this. This matter is highly important and the other ex arcobaleno will join this battle.”

Enma and Tsuna feels the cold sweat trickle down to their face and neck because of the dreadful news. After all, it hasn’t been two months since the Representative battle finished and then, another battle is approaching.

Tsuna looks at Hatsu in dread. “Is… is it another mafia war?” The brunette asks.

Hatsu shakes her head. “No, but this concerns a bigger and stronger group of organization. The enemy is strong and at your current level you and your friends will be easily defeated. That’s why, please, don’t be here in Karakura town in the next two days. I cannot tell you everything, but all I can tell you is that this is a war and the enemy is after the whole Karakura town.”

Enma and Tsuna looks at her in horror.

“War!? But there not even one warning the government is announcing!” Enma panickly says.

“The government is not aware of this. It’s really hard to explain, but please believe in me. A plan has already been laid out, but we all know that sometimes well prepared plans goes in the trash.”

Enma becomes silent and Hatsu notices the contemplating look on his face. A few moments later.

“Okay, Skull-san. I will tell my family about this. I’m sure they will believe in me if Tsuna-kun helps me with the explanation.” Enma says which is followed by a nod from Tsuna.

Hatsu beams and snatches the two for a hug. Tsuna and Enma went red when their faces meets Hatsu’s well-endowed chest.

“Thank you! You two are really dependable!” She exclaims. Hatsu gives them one last tight hug before letting go.

“Okay! I’ll leave the explaining to the two of you. I need to return to Italy. The others doesn’t know I went here.”

And with that, Hatsu disappears with her mystery door… scratch that. It is called senkaimon, says Enma.

LINE

Urahara Kisuke and Verde were talking about the designs of the weapons they will create when their talk is suddenly put to stop when a cheerful Shiba Hatsu comes out from her senkaimon.

“Success~!” She says with a peace sign.

“Welcome back, Shiba-san.” Fon greets with a small smile.

Hatsu pouts childishly at the Chinese man. “Just call me _Skull_. I’m not used you and the others calling me Hatsu and I feel like I’m the clan head again. I feel old.”

“Hatsu-san, you’re old. You’re like three mil –ACK!” Urahara shrieks as he evades the blade of Emma-O, but Verde’s glasses didn’t go unharmed because the green haired scientist is sitting beside Urahara. The said glasses was cut into half and Verde almost shouts at Skull in anger when he saw her face. Verde shuts his mouth in fear.

Hatsu gives Urahara a menacing smile. “You were saying something?”

Fon and Reborn (who is sitting on the couch not too far away from them) watches Hatsu make Urahara and Verde cower in fear.

You don’t call any woman old. It’s really offending even though they’re really old. Just don’t do it.

“What the hell is happening here?” Colonello asks in curiosity when he made his appearance and see’s Hatsu pointing her _tachi_ sword to Urahara and Verde.

Fon clears his throat to stop himself from laughing and whispers to Colonello. “Urahara-san called Skull _old_ and Verde just happened to be sitting beside him.”

“Are you serious? Every man knows not comment about a woman’s age or he’s just making fun of her?”

Hatsu gives Urahara one last glare before sheathing Emma-O to his Scabbard. “Be thankful I’m still in a good mood.”

Urahara and Verde sighs and slouches on the chair in relief.

“So, how was your negotiation with Vindice?” Reborn asks from his place.

Hatsu winks at Reborn with an okay sign. “They’re okay with it. We can now proceed with the project.”

“Good! We can finish it before the battle starts.” Urahara said and snaps his fan open.

 

**TBC**

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sooooo I’m into Skullcentric right now and I haven’t seen any bleachxkhr fanfic where skull is the main protag. Also, I kinda like femSkullXMaleArcobaleno.  
> Come on guys, let’s give our cloud arcobaleno the spotlight.  
> BTW!!! Who should I pair with Skull?  
> I’m really rooting for Reborn.  
> *[ref:Bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Hogyoku]


End file.
